


ruin my life (nsfw angst ?)

by seokll



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, Bottom Armin Arlert, Bullying, College Student Armin Arlert, Gay, Gay Panic, Gay Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Older Armin Arlert, Older Eren Yeager, Sad, Sad and Happy, Top Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokll/pseuds/seokll
Summary: armin comes home from college and has recurring nightmares about highschool and what happened with his ex-boyfriend, eren yeager. now what happens when eren yeager appears in his life again?
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	ruin my life (nsfw angst ?)

**Author's Note:**

> eren yeager bully time *SMIRKS*

i grabbed eren's shirt, our noses touching. the breeze of the open window in the classroom made me shiver a bit. "hey, armin, you know we can't act like this at school." eren said softly into my ear before he planted a soft kiss on my neck. my face started to heat up as i gripped eren's t-shirt even tighter.

"i know.. but you make me so happy." i replied and dug my face into the crease of his neck. eren ran his right hand down my back and rubbbed it for a bit.

"i'll let you give me one kiss, alright? then we gotta go, we've been gone for so long- we probably seem suspicious." eren whispered into my ear before his lips meant mine. his hands ran up into my hair, cuffing my ears for a second.

"eren, armin..?" a familiar voice said, which caused me to whip my head around. a crowd of my classmates were standing in the doorway, shock covering their young faces. 

i felt a pair of arms push me to the ground, and a hard kick hit me in the back. tears were crowding my vision as i looked up at eren, who was breathing heavily. "d-don't fucking touch me!" eren yelled at me. "sorry guys, this dude doesn't know boundaries.. weirdo." he scoffed as he walked away from me and to our classmates.

my head was spinning. eren. eren? why?

my whole body was shaking as i sat up from my bed. i was back in town from university, and being back in the bedroom that i lived in during highschool, brought back terrible memories.

it always brought back memories of my first boyfriend, eren yeager. although, we split that night, the bullying from that day stayed for years. 

my feet touched the hardwood floor, it creaking as i made my way to the closet to change. it was winter break, and home was freezing this time of year. "armin, baby, i hope you're awake, it's around 6 pm!" my mom's voice boomed up the stairs and into my room.

i shoved a sweatshirt on, replying to my mom as i struggled to find a pair of clean jeans. "yeah, i'm awake!" 

"me and your dad are going out for the night, you have the house to yourself tonight, don't go too crazy!" she yelled back as i buttoned my jeans. i replied back with a forced laugh and a simple okay before falling back into my bed. 

it felt like only seconds that i lied in bed, but 30 minutes had passed when i turned on my phone. "christmas break. 6:40 pm.." i mumbled as i sat up and found my way to my nightstand. i found myself fixing my appearance out of boredom.

soon enough, i had a pair of shoes on and i was standing out in the dimly lit, cold streets. 

my legs felt like they were moving themselves as i wandered into the town square. since our town was on the smaller side, celebrations were held near the park in the center of town for a week going onto christmas. it was only 2 days till the awaited days, and around this time, people were flooding bars and restaurants.

i walked into a restaurant which was pretty popular around here for being a teenage hangout spot. i slouched into a booth and pressed my face against the cold window beside me. a waitress came up and took my order before walking away and leaving me with a warm tea.

"-and that's why i said it! like, i never said our relationship was a private thing? i'm allowed to sleep with who i want!" i heard a voice say with laughter following as the restaurant's door opened.

my heart started beating even faster, the voice being wayyy to familiar to me. i tugged my hoodie over my head and started playing with my fingers, too nervous to pull out my phone.

"yeager, please stop using that language around me! you've always been bad about that! i'll get you boys some beers, sit down!" a waitress yelled out and the group of men all cheered and sat in a booth right across from me.

no. oh god no. it's eren yeager.

i sighed and looked up. eren's hair was long, and he was wearing gray sweatpants and a grey sweatshirt. very stereotypical eren look. his hair was in a low bun, strands hanging down in front of his face. 

it was weird to see eren with longer hair. i imagine he changed a lot at college. i haven't been home in years, but i wouldn't be surprised if eren came home every chance he got.

"here you go mr. arlert." a man said as he put down a plate of fries in front of me. i heard the table beside me go quiet for a second then my name leave a few of their mouths. i shoved some of the fries into my mouth as i pulled out my phone. i scrolled through my apps, to scared to tap one. 

"hey, armin, you're home!" someone yelled. i looked up and nodded with a smile. "and your hair is wayyyy shorter. got rid of that girly little hair cut." he said. i laughed, and once again, nodded.

i tried to keep shoving my food into my mouth, desperate to leave the place. "what school do you go to?" someone asked. i replied quietly with some nonsensical mumbling. 

"oh, sorry guys, i gotta go!" i said as i nervously pulled out my wallet. i slammed a random bill on the counter and waved to everyone before i stumbled out of the door. i felt like crying as i marched through the snowy street. people were hesitantly moving out of my way, pulling aside things so i could get past.

"hey, armin, wait up!" eren's voice came from behind me. my feet started to walk even faster. "armin!" he shouted again, picking up his pace.

"you are the last person i wanna fucking talk to! leave me alone!" i yelled back as i grew closer to the corner my parents' home was.

"are you seriously not over highschool? seriously? come on!" eren groaned. he seemed to be mocking me, and it made my stomach turn. i stopped replying as i pulled the keys out to open the door. "armin, dude, chill." eren said quietly as he grabbed my shoulder.

"please don't touch me." i mumbled. my eyes were filling with tears now, i couldn't even turn around to face eren now. "pl..please.." eren ran one of hands up my neck and into my hair. he bent over and kissed my ear. "e-eren.." i mumbled and backed into the door. i messed with the knob and stumbled forward into the house, eren falling in right after me.

".. armin." eren said as i stood with my hands over my face, tears running down my face. "armin, please i'm sorry. please say something, just anything, to me." he begged me, shutting the door behind him before sliding off his shoes.

"after years, you're gonna act like this? i... i don't get you." i whined, kicking off my own shoes. i turned around and slowly went up the staircase, my arms folded as i listened to eren slowly follow me. "why are you following me?" i asked, sighing as i reached the top of the staircase.

"well, what else am i suppose to do?!" eren asked, a bit upset. i hated upset eren. "are you really upset with how things ended between us in highschool? we still talked senior year." he said as he grew closer.

"talked? talked?!" i scoffed. "eren, you fucking teamed up with everyone to harass me! talked my ass, dude." i laughed and made my way to my room. eren picked up his pace to follow me. "fucking forced yourself back in the closet, and you probably still tell everyone you're straight." i said as i went into my bedroom, trying to shut the door behind me, but eren following me in.

"and what if i do? is it any of your business?" eren said to me as he leaned up against my door.

"probably not." i said and took my sweatshirt off. my necklace swung against my chest as i searched for a t-shirt to throw on. "but i know you. you're probably sleeping with so many men at college, but breaking their hearts at the same time."

i gasped as eren grabbed my necklace. "don't assume shit about me, armin. think you know everything. i haven't left this town. i don't go to university." eren said as he crouched down. our faces were inches away.

"really.." i mumbled, my face heating up. eren nodded. i grabbed the collar of erens sweatshirt and pressed my forehead against his. "g-go ahead." i whispered to eren and closed my eyes.

eren's lips met mine for a short second, and i felt him pick me up from my waist. my body was laid onto the bed, eren hoovering over me. "don't hold back on me." i mumbled as eren threw off his sweatshirt.

"i won't. not for a second, armin." eren said and cupped my chest with his hands, kissing and biting the flesh around my nipple immediately. i whined and wrapped my clothed legs around his waist. "are you already hard? you've always been easy with me." eren laughed and kissed my stomach.

i rolled my eyes and pushed eren's hands to my jeans, smiling as he started unbuttoning them and slid them off of my legs .

eren's mouth met the head of my erection through my boxers, kissing it. i sighed and pushed my hand into eren's hair, messing with the bun between my fingers. "stop teasing me.. you must've wanted me for years, why don't you hurry..." i whined as eren traced my dick with his pointer finger.

eren smiled at me and sat up. he undid his hair, the hair falling to his shoulders. "i mean. you asked for it." eren chuckled and pulled down his sweatpants. my heart started beating faster as i looked at the outline of eren's dick through his underwear. "ah, you have lube? any condoms?" i nodded and pointed to the suitcase beside my bed. "get yourself ready for me, arlert." 

i followed eren's instructions, throwing my boxers to the side of my bed. i waited patiently for eren to come back, sitting with my legs crossed in my bed. "did you find stuff that fits...?" i asked nervously, playing with my fingers.

eren walked over, a giant smirk on his face. "yeah.. i did." he said quietly and bent over to kiss me. "i need to make sure things go smooth." he mumbled and sat down, spreading my legs apart. "hey, can you hold them up?" eren asked and i nodded. eren pushed a condom onto his two fingers and covered them in lube. "i'll be gentle right now, okay?" he cooed before shoving the two fingers into me.

i groaned as he stretched the two fingers apart inside of me. "e-eren.." i whined and gripped my legs even tighter. 

"armin, you've definitely slept with guys while we haven't been together. that's no good." eren sighed and kissed the inside of my thigh. "but oh well. more i can do to you." he smiled and bit the skin he kissed previously. "alright, you seem good." eren mumbled and pulled his fingers out of me. "like i said, i won't hold back."

i nodded, moving my hands as eren replaced them, pushing my legs to my chest before pushing his dick into me. i clenched my eyes shut, pressing my nails into eren's back. eren simply said nothing as he picked up his pace, leaving me a cursing mess. "eren! fuck-"

i couldn't even finish before eren crashed his lips into mine, biting my bottom lip as he pulled away. "shut up." he said quietly between groans and kissed me again. my whole room felt like it was practically shaking at this point, my toes curling as eren began to slow his pace, but deepen his strokes.

"eren.. i'm gonna.." i whimpered. eren cut me off with a kiss and nodded as he pulled away. he grabbed both of my legs between his arms , not even giving me a chance to slip away.

i grabbed the sheets below me as i came , my whole body shakinf. i'm pretty sure eren came at the same time by the way he was grabbing my body. i felt warm as eren pulled out or me, i just wanted to just knock myself out at this point. my eyes slowly fluttered as i heard eren get up and throw things away. i drifted in and out of sleep, watching eren clean me off and turn off my bedroom lights. i swear i even felt him get into the bed with me, and wrap his arms around me.

when i woke up, my curtains were open, and as i sat up, i could tell my bed was empty. although it seemed like someone spent the night and left minutes ago. i looked over at my nightstand, the shown page of my planner having the initials "E.Y" and a phone number wirtten.

i put my head into my hands and sighed. eren yeager. why do i let you, so easily, ruin my life?

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoyed this BHAHA i wrote it when i was sleep deprived. pls interact


End file.
